


A Beautiful Picture

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Daddy had just spent the day with Kurt like he promised, this never would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Picture

They were supposed to have the whole 3 day weekend together. Alone. Daddy had worked the last 11 days straight, and Kurt had finally finished a huge history project. They were going to have a chance to be Daddy with his Baby, rather than Noah with Kurt, and they were both looking forward to it.

Friday morning, Daddy was making pancakes in the kitchen, and Kurt was sprawled on the living room floor, focused half on cartoons and half on the picture he was coloring. He didn’t pay too much attention to the phone ringing. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Daddy was making pancakes, and then they were going to go to the park and maybe to see a movie. Daddy had promised.

Kurt looked up and smiled sunnily at Daddy when he knelt down next to him. “See Daddy! I’m coloring you a picture.”

“It’s beautiful Baby. I love all the different colors,” Daddy ran a gentle fingertip across the picture. Kurt focused back on the picture, reaching for another crayon.

“Are the pancakes done Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Can I finish this picture before we eat?” 

“Sweetheart, my boss just called,” Daddy started out, his voice gentle.

“Uh huh,” Kurt was preoccupied. He didn’t want to talk about work or school. It was just supposed to be a fun weekend.

“They need me to come in.”

Kurt turned his head to look at Daddy again. “You told them no though, right Daddy? Because we’re going to the park and the movies?” 

“Sweetheart, they really need me to come in.”

Kurt dropped his crayon and sat up, “You said you’d stay home and play with me.” His voice was outraged, “You said that I had to finish my history project, but then we could have fun and you’d take me to see a movie.”

“I know Baby, but my boss says I have to come in. Daddy made pan-”

Kurt cut him off, “You promised Daddy!”

“I know Pumpkin, but I have to go to work. It’s only 6 hours; I’ll come home and we can still go to the movies. And we can go to the park today or tomorrow. I’m sorry, I know you’re disappointed.”

Kurt looked at Daddy, betrayed. “You promised.”

“It’s only six hours. I’m sorry, but I have to go. There are pancakes waiting on the counter for you. I’ll be home to make you lunch, or we can go out if you want to. I just need you to be a big boy and wait by yourself for six hours.”

Kurt’s lower lip pushed out, “not fair.”

“I know, give me a kiss, and I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

Kurt turned his head away and picked up the abandoned crayon, refusing to kiss Daddy. 

Daddy leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead. “I promise, I will come home as soon as I can. Be good.”

Kurt watched Daddy walk out the door, then looked down at his hand, “I’ll have my own fun while Daddy’s gone.” Standing up, he got to work.

Daddy managed to get home from work after only four hours. He walked through the door, then stopped, gaping, at the blank wall behind the couch. 

Or the formerly blank wall behind the couch. The couch had been shoved away, making enough space for someone to stand behind it, and the wall itself, which had been a pristine white when Daddy left that morning, was now decorated with flowers, that had been carefully drawn with crayons.

Daddy shut the door, still not talking. Walking up to the couch, he ran a finger over the crayon marks. 

“Kurt!” he yelled.

Kurt came skipping out of the bedroom, smiling from ear to ear. “You’re home Daddy. Did you see the picture I made you?”

“The picture you drew on the wall Kurt? Yes, Daddy did see that. What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to draw a garden.”

Noah wanted to throw something. Kurt could be frustrating at times, but this had to be the most deliberately bad thing he had ever done. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he started talking again. “Why didn’t you draw on your paper?”

“Wasn’t big enough Daddy. Gardens are big,” Kurt’s voice was assured, and he nodded once after he talked.

Stalking over to the chair opposite the couch, Daddy sat, staring at the picture. He sat silently for several minutes, trying to formulate a response to this kind of bratty behavior. The picture was well thought out, with the colors blending well and everything appropriately scaled. Kurt had clearly planned it out before he drew. 

Sitting up straight, Noah looked at Kurt, who was starting to look a little worried. 

“I want all of your art stuff.”

“The picture’s all done Daddy. I thought about using glitter, but we’re out.”

Noah uttered a silent prayer of thanks for that. He didn’t even want to think about how they would fix glitter everywhere.

“Kurt, you do not want to test me right now. You march yourself to the bedroom and get everything out of there. I know what you have, you better hand it all over right this minute. And you need to bring me your pens and pencils too.”

“I need those for school,” Kurt’s voice was starting to take on a tentative note. 

“Now Kurt.”

He hesitated, but when Daddy started to rise, he turned tail and ran to the bedroom. Quickly grabbing everything in there, he brought it out, and then went to the kitchen where Daddy stashed extra coloring books and crayons. He laid everything out on the coffee table, then looked at Daddy.

“Okay,” Daddy said, calmly picking things up, “these are getting locked up. You know better than to draw on walls Kurt. I thought you were a big enough boy that you could play with these, but clearly I was wrong.”

“But, I need that stuff,” Kurt protested.

“Actually, you don’t. A little baby that doesn’t know how to use these things shouldn’t have them around. I’m going to put them away until you show me you know how to play with them nicely.”

“But what about school?”

“It’s Friday. You don’t have another class until Monday. You can ask me for pencils and pens in the morning, and then you’ll have to give them back when you get home. I don’t know what else to do Kurt; this was very naughty. Crayons and pens are for big boys who know how to use art supplies.”

Kurt wanted to stomp his foot, but he managed to stop himself. Clenching his fists, he watched Daddy calmly take all of his fun art supplies away and lock them up in a high cupboard. “These are off-limits Kurt. Do you understand?”

Kurt nodded stonily. He had expected a spanking from Daddy, but he hadn’t thought he might lose his crayons. Kurt loved to draw, and he would often color for hours while Daddy was at work or watching football. 

Daddy was rummaging under the kitchen sink, coming up with a bucket and a magic eraser; quickly filling the bucket with dish soap and water, he came back out into the living room and handed it to Kurt.

Daddy sat in the chair, grabbing a book. He looked expectantly at Kurt, “Go ahead. You decided to draw on the wall, you go ahead and clean it off.” 

Kurt stared at him for a minute. This wasn’t what he expected at all. He had figured that Daddy would come home, lecture him, and spank him. And yeah, it’s not like he wanted that to happen, but it seemed worth it at the time. He didn’t like Daddy ignoring him or leaving him for work. He was trying to prove a point.

“Go on. Clean it up.”

With a pout firmly on his face, Kurt walked over to the wall and began scrubbing. It proved more difficult than he had thought it would be. After 20 minutes, he didn’t even have a third of his mural gone.

“Daddy,” he whined, “this is too hard.”

“I don’t want to hear anything until that wall’s clean.” With that, Daddy went back to reading his books, pointedly ignoring Kurt.

Pouting, Kurt went back to work. When he had a little over half of his picture scrubbed off the wall, he threw down the magic eraser and turned to Daddy, stomping his foot.

“It’s not fair. This is too hard!”

Noah raised one eyebrow, a look of warning pretty clear on his face. “Do you think I should have to clean it up? You’re the one who made the mess, you can fix it. And I’d think very hard before I stomped my foot at Daddy again if I were you.”

Kurt slumped to the ground, sitting behind the couch and glaring.

“Kurt, stand up and clean off the wall. You don’t want Daddy to come over there to help you Baby, I can promise you that.” Daddy was getting progressively testier. Kurt always insisted that Daddy was too strict and acted like he was a baby, but then he would do something like this. 

Noah didn’t know what to do with him. Sometimes, Kurt was his wonderful boyfriend, 19 years old and obsessed with Lady Gaga, and other days, he was like a naughty 2 year old. Not to mention that he was also just about every age in between. 

Kurt kicked at the couch with a foot, interrupting Noah’s reverie. “You left me alone, and I made you a picture anyway. Now you’re being mean to me.”

Well, that answered what Noah needed to do about this. Kurt had decided he wanted Daddy’s attention, he was certainly going to get it. Standing up, he walked over to Kurt and jerked him up by one arm, pulling him over the couch and swatting him several times.

“Don’t kick the furniture.”

Kurt had yelped at the first smack, and he struggled to get back up. “Daddy!”

“What Kurt?” Noah helped him up, and then stood in front of him, “You wanted Daddy’s attention, and now you’re going to get it. Instead of getting to have a fun day today and go to the movies, you’re going to get spanked and have to scrub the wall.”

“That’s not fair.” As usual, when Kurt knew he was stuck, he went back to his normal complaint. Either Daddy wasn’t fair, or he was being mean.

“You need to finish cleaning the wall, and then we can deal with what you did.”

Kurt started to object, but Noah silenced him with a very stern look, “You’re getting spanked Kurt. The question is whether you want to get spanked after you clean the wall or before and after.”

Walking back over to the chair, Daddy sat down and picked up his book, keeping an eye on Kurt.

Kurt picked up the eraser again and went back to work. Scowling at the wall, he scrubbed hard. Now that Daddy had smacked him a few times, he was starting to regret his decision to draw the mural. 

That was the problem with being naughty. It always seemed like a good idea in the moment. Even when Kurt thought about getting caught, the idea of getting spanked never seemed that bad. And then, Daddy would find out, and Kurt would remember why it was that he hated getting spanked. 

It hurt. A lot. It hurt when Daddy spanked him with his hand, and those spankings were few and far between. Daddy most often opted to spank him with a brush or a wooden spoon. 

Now that Kurt remembered this, it seemed like the crayon melted off the walls, coming off much more quickly than he would like. Too soon, the wall was clean.

Kurt kept scrubbing. Daddy was reading; maybe he wouldn’t notice that the wall was clean.

“Kurt.”

No such luck. He focused on the wall, wiping anyway.

“It looks clean Sweetheart. Go empty out your bucket and put everything away.”

“It’s not clean yet Daddy,” Kurt objected.

“Go on.”

Biting his lip, Kurt slowly made his way to the kitchen and did as he was asked. When he got back to the living room, Daddy had moved the couch back and had sat down. Next to him, was the bath brush.

Kurt’s hands crept behind his back. “Time-out?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I think you had plenty of time to think about this while you were cleaning up your mess. Come here please.”

Kurt slowly walked over to Daddy, not moving his hands from where they shielded his butt. When he finally reached the couch, much too soon, he kept his eyes down.

“Do you understand why I’m spanking you?” Noah asked, as he began tugging down Kurt’s pants.

“Uh huh,” Kurt was quiet. Why did he do this stuff?

“Why?”

“Because I colored on the wall with crayons,” Kurt’s face burned with shame as Noah drew him over his lap.

Daddy began the spanking, starting out with his hand. “I understand that you were disappointed that Daddy had to go to work instead of staying home this morning, but you know better than to color on the walls Kurt.”

Kurt was wiggling already. Damn it. Spankings hurt. 

“It was very naughty. You tell me you’re a big boy, not a little baby, but this certainly isn’t the behavior I would expect of anyone bigger than a two year old.”

Kurt started whimpering as Daddy focused his attention on the crease between his buttocks and thighs. He sighed in relief when Noah stopped spanking.

Then Daddy picked up the brush and continued, lecturing as he smacked Kurt’s bottom. “I don’t know what got into my sweet little boy today that he decided to do something so deliberately naughty, but I do know that it won’t happen again, will it Kurt?”

Kurt shook his head no desperately. This hurt, and he was very sorry. 

“That’s right. I’m sorry I had to go to work, but instead of making the best of it and waiting around for me to get home so we could have fun, you decided to do something bad to get attention. Well, this is the kind of attention you get when you make bad choices. And now, we don’t get to have fun.”

Kurt was sobbing frantically now, shifting and wiggling, trying to get Daddy to hit someplace that felt marginally less sore.

Noah stopped lecturing, focusing on Kurt’s bottom. He made another circuit of swats, covering every square inch of Kurt’s backside, before putting down the brush.

Stroking Kurt’s back, Daddy waited patiently for Kurt to calm down. After several minutes, his crying slowed.

“You ready to get up Baby?” Daddy’s voice was always gentle after a spanking, no matter how upset he was before.

“Uh huh.”

Noah helped Kurt up and settled him onto his lap, this time right side up. Kurt hissed a bit when his bottom came into contact with Daddy’s jeans, but Noah shifted him so that he was mostly resting on unspanked skin. 

Kurt sat on Daddy’s lap, thumb in his mouth, quiet.

“Do you understand why Daddy did that?”

Kurt nodded silently.

“What was that?”

“Yes,” Kurt garbled around his thumb.

“Okay. Do you have anything you want to say to Daddy?”

Kurt reluctantly pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “Can we still go out to lunch?”

“I was thinking more like sorry.”

“I’m sorry Daddy. Can we go to the diner please?”

Noah rolled his eyes and helped Kurt stand up, pulling his clothes back up, “go get your jacket brat.”

He knew he probably shouldn’t take Kurt to lunch, that it was sending the wrong message about bad behavior, but Noah was hungry too. And he didn’t want to cook.


End file.
